Slytherin Sluts
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when Jewels walks into a whole new world to find out that she really belongs there? Just how do you become the leader of Slytherin Sluts?
1. 1 The Three Broomsticks

This story is a few years old. It's a little off the wall and it amuses me greatly. I have quite a bit written but I haven't finished and I hoped putting it up here that with some great feedback I'd finally be able to finish it.

This story contains Harry Potter characters that I do not claim to own.

I own myself, as do Mia, Amanda and Roxy.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

She walked along the street as she tipped the bottle to her mouth. Realizing it was empty she threw it aside and it landed in the street where she paid not attention the breaking of the glass. Tripping over feet as she fell sideways into the wall, she looked up to see a sign, one she had never seen before. "Da Free Broomsticks, huh," she mumbled, "I wonder if it's a bar?" she asked herself as she felt her way towards the door. The door seemed strange to her as she pulled on the handle, at first it wouldn't budge, as if it were locked and then it clicked. Walking in she walked up to the bar, nodding at the bartender and said, "Can I get a beer?" Turning around she realized that everyone was staring at her. She heard the bartender place the bottle on the counter and turned around quickly; she picked it up and drank it. Taking a long sip, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye sit down next to her. Looking over, she saw this ugly looking guy sitting there smirking at her.

"Well hello, what brings you here tonight?" he said through a few missing teeth.

She grimaced, "uh, just walking by," she said glancing at the bartender.

Suddenly, she felt his arm on her and he was working his way up her shirt. In an effort to pull away in her drunkenness, she fell off of her stool and her beer went flying. The guy followed suit and was on top of her, putting his hands on her shoulders gripping deep into her flesh.

"Let her go!" she heard another man say, as he pointed a stick in the mans face and looking up she saw someone that she didn't recognize, come to think of it, she didn't recognize any of these people and it wasn't just the alcohol. The man let go of her quickly and backed away from her with his hands up in the air.

"You better watch yourself, Weasley!" he hissed at him.

"Was that a threat, Horace? Hey, George, do you have some of that Tongue Bat Powder?"

"You mean the one that makes tongues disappear?" He nodded at him never losing eye contact with Horace, as George went on, "Yeah, I got some right here."

"Fine, I'll leave her alone for now!" he said skulking away to a corner.

The guy looked down at her, as he put his stick in his pocket. "You okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet. As she stood up, she almost lost her balance. "Woah, looks like we are going to have to cut you off," he said catching her. "Let's sober you up some. Come sit with us."

She still hadn't said anything as she sat down at the table with his help. Looking between the two of them, she realized they were twins and they were absolutely adorable and knew she'd be all choked up talking to them. Of course, her being intoxicated wasn't going to help either.

"They call me Fred and this is my brother George," he said introducing them.

"Ni-nice to meet you," she said forcing a smile. "Tanks for dat."

"What's your name?" he asked smiling at her.

"Uh, just call me Jewels."

"Is that not your name?" George asked her.

She hiccupped and blushed, "its close enough."

"Where you from? I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Fred asked.

"I've lived her awhile, I just don't think I have ever seen this place before." She said looking around, "I sure as hell have never been here before." She watched as they exchanged glances.

"Oh, really," Fred said nervously, "It's always been here." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Strange. No what's even stranger?" she said leaning closer, "I have never seen any of these people before either."

George laughed and Fred elbowed him, than looked back at her and forced a smile.

"Come to think of it, I have never seen you two before either, I just know I would of remembered." She said and as she realized what she said, she blushed.

She was only embarrassed for a bit, but they talked for hours and hours, losing track of the time. Once she began to sober up she began to wonder how late it really was. She swore that Fred got closer to her as the hours dragged on. When she told them she had to leave, she detected a bit of sadness in their voices and they both begged her to stay, but she insisted that she had to leave and left anyway.


	2. 2 A Hunch in Time

Chapter 2

As she walked out of The Three Broomsticks she breathed in the fresh air and smiled. She thought of Fred and George as she began to walk down the street, but her thoughts were interrupted as she realized she really had no idea where she was and than she felt someone grab her and put their hand over her mouth.

"Don't yell or I will kill you," the voice whispered into her ear. Immediately, she recognized the voice of Horace. He dragged her into the nearby alley and threw her down onto the ground. "Did you think that you would get away that easily?" he sneered. "Now I am going to get exactly what I wanted in the first place."

"Please no!" she screamed into his hand as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" She couldn't recall that he had, as he climbed over her. She just couldn't fight; it wasn't in her, as he began to rip at her clothes. Then all of a sudden something kicked in and she began to fight him off her. "Cut it out, I told you!" he yelled.

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled. Then she watched he pulled a stick out of his pocket, it was really similar to the one that Fred had had in his hand earlier, and he pointed it at her.

"Now you won't be able to fight," he said laughing.

"Expelliarmus!" she heard a familiar voice yell as the stick went flying out of Horace's hands. Suddenly, he was pulled off of her and as she began to get up, she saw Fred and George. Fred blew powder in his face and the guy went off running and rubbing his face continuously until he was out of view. "Are you okay?" Fred asked as he extended his hand to help her up the rest of the way.

"Yeah, thanks to you, again," she said smiling. "I should have thanked you before. I am sorry that I didn't but how did you know he followed me?"

"I had a hunch," George said. "He left a few minutes after you did."

"Well, thank you. Thank you both. Now can you tell me-" Before she could finish her sentence she fell to the ground passing out. George and Fred ran to her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

"What do we do now?" George asked him.

"We gotta bring her to Mum; she'll take care of her."

"But, Fred, she is a muggle, we can't bring her home."

"Do you want to just leave her here? I can't, I couldn't. Come on, you know that you can't either. So, help me with her and we will get her home."


	3. 3 At the Weasleys

S.S Chapter 3

"She still out?" George asked him.

"Yeah, but mum should be up. Go and get her, I will stay with her." He watched his brother run from the room to get his mom. "Everything will be alright Jewels; we will take care of you from now on." He heard them coming up the stairs and he brushed her hair from her face.

"What do you mean?" he heard his mother say as they walked through the doorway. "You should have taken her to St. Mungus," she said making her way over to her.

"We couldn't have," Fred said looking up at his mom. "She's a muggle."

"What? Oh, dear, oh, dear, does she know, I mean about us?" They both shook their heads no. "What are we going to do now? We have to tell your father. George run off and go get your father."

"I'm sorry, mum, it's just, well, I kind of like her."

"Oh, Fred, dear," she managed to say as Arthur, her husband, walked into the room with George.

"What happened? I want to know the whole story," he said as they began to relay the details to him of the night before occurrences. "You are right, you couldn't leave her there. It was the right thing to do. We will have to take care of her, but I expect the two of you to help. We just have to figure out what is wrong with her."

Just as he said that she moved, opened her eyes and looked at everyone in the room. "Fred? George? What is going on?"

"You passed out in the alley after Horace attacked you," George said.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked.

"My head is killing, but I think that is just the after effects of the alcohol."

"You will be alright, dear; I will get you something for that." Molly said smiling at her.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. You must be their parents. My name is Juli but I prefer Jewels."

"Well, I am Mrs. Weasley and this is my husband. I will be right back." She said smiling at her and exiting the room.

"It's nice to meet you," Mr. Weasley said.

Jewels smiled, "Thanks, you too." She averted her attention to the twins. "You guys saved me twice in one night, I am forever grateful. I owe you both big. Whatever you want name it."

"Well, we could use some help at the shop," Fred said smiling.

"Uh, Fred, George, can I have a word with you both for a minute." Their father said excusing himself from the room as the twins followed him out of the room. "She is a muggle, you can't bring her to the shop."

"I can't let her go back to that," Fred said shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I agree." George added.

"Than you need to tell her, but I will tell you what, if she freaks out, we will have to erase you from her thoughts and send her back. Agreed?"

"Fine," they both said walking back into the room, as their mom followed them in behind them.

"Drink this," Mrs. Weasley said handing her a cup.

"Thank you," she said as she took it and drank from it. Instantly, her headache went away. "Wow, you really know what you are doing. It's gone already. Where are you when I get my migraines?" she said smiling.

"Good, now we can all go downstairs for some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, I don't want to impose anymore than I have already," Jewels said.

"Nonsense, child, you will come downstairs and join the rest of. There is plenty of food for all of us."

"We will be down in a minute," Fred said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, we have to talk to Jewels for a few minutes," George added.

"Fine, but don't talk to long," Mrs. Weasley said. "I want Jewels to get something in her stomach."


	4. 4 Invitation

Chapter 4

Fred and George explained to her the best way that they could about what they all were. She didn't act surprised at all, she just sat there nodding her head the whole time. They kept exchanging questionable looks at each and then when they were done they waited for her response.

"Well, that explains the sticks, well what I thought were sticks but they are your wants," she said more to herself than them. "I don't care what you guys are but that makes me nothing special, so why'd you take me here, into your lives when you can get into trouble for it?"

Looking at each other they both knew what they wanted to say but neither of them did. George stood up, "I am going to have some breakfast." He said leaving the room quickly.

She looked at Fred, "Well, It's all on you now." She said with a smile.

"I kind of like you," he said looking away as he blushed.

Tilting his head up, she smiled widely at him and looked him dead in the eyes. "You are so cute. Do you know that?" Before she cold say anything else he was kissing her. She didn't want him to stop; he and his brother were the most decent guys that she had ever met in her life. When he pulled away they were both smiling.

"We better go down to breakfast before someone walks in on us but we will continue this later." Grabbing her hand he helped her and led her down to the kitchen table. Everyone who had just been told of her presence stared at her.

She smiled brightly at them, "Good morning everyone," she said as she sad down between Fred and George. George blushed again and she smiled at him. Someone laughed from across the table and George shot him a dirty look. He looked away quickly.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the family, well the ones who are here. That is our youngest son, Ron and our youngest child, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nice to meet you both," Jewels said smiling at them.

They all helped themselves to the food on the table making idle chit chat as they did and than Mr. Weasley looked over at Jewels. "So, where are you from?"

"Originally, I am from the United States but my parents and I moved here a few years ago. Of course that was before they were killed in this freak accident. I don't remember most of it for some reason." Everyone exchanged glances. "Since then I have been pretty much on my own. My parents had a little money that I inherited but it ran out after a few months because I wasn't old enough to get a job. Once I was old enough to get a job, I did, but since I didn't finish school, I didn't get a very good one."

"Where are you living now?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"At shelters all that I have enough money for all week is food. Though I do confess, I sometimes drink; it makes me forget for awhile."

Fred looked at George, "You don't have to worry about that anymore. You can work for us and live upstairs from the shop."

His parents looked worriedly at him, "Fred,.." Mr. Weasley began.

"No, he's right, she can stay with us and we will stay with her." Fred said shoot George a look back.

"Guys chill out." Everyone looked at one another confused. "Sorry, calm down. I really do appreciate it and I would love to." She said smiling between the two of them.

"I am going to go and get ready," Fred said getting up and going upstairs. George followed him without saying another word.

"Can I help you with the dishes?" Jewels asked Mrs. Weasley as she began to clear the dishes.

"Of course, dear, than we have to find you something to wear, I mean you can't go around dressed as a muggle people will know."

"Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Do you think it is possible that this is all some kind of dream? I mean for three years now I have struggled since my parents died, it's like all of a sudden fate stepped in and was like here is a second chance."

"Well, I can assure you that it is not a dream. We are all real and I am sorry about your parents Jewels."

"It's alright, though I never did get use to not having my mom around she was my best friend."

"Well if you need me, I will be here for you dear," she said smiling at her.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate that you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Come on let us go get you something to wear," Mrs. Weasley said still smiling.


	5. 5 Twin Sex

I just realized I have to change the rating on this fic. Lol =]

Chapter 5

Jewels found her self happier than she had been in a long time with the twins. They both paid her more attention than she deserved. She paid ever so close attention when they explained to her what something was, she wanted to be able to really push their merchandise. But it also didn't help that she didn't even know what a lot of the items were. She had never heard of seventy-five percent of them which made it very difficult.

She was in the bedroom with Fred when she realized that she was staring at him and not listening to anything that he said at all. "Fred," she said cutting him off.

"Yeah?"

"I was really trying to pay attention but I can't get our kiss out of my mind," she said with a smirk.

"I am having trouble doing the same thing." He said.

"Than kiss me again." He smiled and kissed her slowly something told her this was where she belonged. As she pulled away, she saw George standing there awestruck. "George." She said to him as he walked out of the room.

"He likes you too," Fred said.

Without hesitating she followed him out of the room and found him upstairs in the apartment. "George," she said sitting down next to him on the bed.

He wouldn't look at her, "It's alright. I will get over it."

Grabbing his chin, she pulled him towards her and she smiled at him. "Both of you make me happy. Happier than I have ever been since my parents died and I never said that I chose Fred over you, I am just getting to know both of you."

"You wouldn't be snogging with him if you hadn't chosen him."

"George, I would have no problem if you kissed me either." He looked at her to see if she was serious than kissed her quickly. She didn't want him to stop and soon they were lying next to each other on the bed, their hands roaming to different places on one another and then Fred came upstairs.

"I thought it had gotten to quiet up here."

Jewels looked at Fred with a huge smile on her face. "Come and join us."

"No that's okay."

Quickly she made her way off of the bed and over to Fred and grabbed his hands. "I like you but I like your brother too. Don't make me chose or hurt anyone's feelings just yet. Let's have some fun, the three of us."

"I-I-I don't know about this," Fred said as she led him to the bed.

"I've never been with a guy before. Let's make my first time special," she said with a huge smile.

"How old are you?" Fred found himself suddenly asking her.

"Nineteen. I have always thought I should wait for that perfect person, I never counted on the perfect person being twins." George blushed as she looked between the two of them.

"Is this really what you want?" George asked.

"Yes, more than anything." She said as she began to kiss his neck.

"I'm a virgin," he managed to get out.

"We both are," Fred said speaking up.

She turned and looked at him. "Good than our first time will be really special." She said as she began to caress his face.

"We are supposed to open the store in ten minutes," Fred said to her.

"It can wait," George said speaking up. He looked at her as she made eye contact with him; the lust in his eyes was almost blinding her. "I want this more than anything. I want you." He said.

She kissed him knowing that she was going to lose her virginity to George. He helped her take her shirt off and she turned and looked at Fred who kissed her and than moved down to her neck. Then they both stood up and took their robes off and she watched them undress and felt herself get more aroused by the second. She laid down on the bed as Fred got on her left and George on her right. Fred came up and kissed her again as George began to unbutton her pants and pull them off of her. She only hesitated kissing Fred momentarily to smile down at George and as she did she began to stroke Fred's dick slowly. He moaned into her mouth and than she felt George's tongue begin working on her clit. It didn't take long for her to erupt into orgasm and soon George was inside of her. It hurt a little at first and he must of asked her two hundred times if she was okay or not and when he finally picked up his pace she smiled over at Fred as he moved so that she could suck on his dick. She had to keep pausing because George kept breaking her concentration; he made her cum three times before he came inside of her.

Than Fred moved closer to her as George pulled away. He wanted her all to himself and was happy when George was so spent that he got up, got dressed and than went downstairs. Fred looked down at her, his eyes filled with lust. "You okay," he asked her coming up and kissing her neck.

"I'm fine," she said smiling and looking to his eyes as he made eye contact with her.

"I'm glad you got rid of him first, I kind of wanted us to be alone," he said kissing her softly.

"Fuck me than, please?" she said with softness and seduction in her voice.

He squeezed her nipples just enough to arouse them and licked each one of them. "You may have to beg for this one."

"Oh, Fred, why should I have to beg when you want to fuck me just as much as I want you to fuck me?"

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it just so that it made her moan softly, "See there is so much more of that," he said as he caressed her other nipple.

"Fred please, put your manhood inside of me and fuck me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you want me to fuck you?" He asked as he continued to play with her.

"Because I want you right now more than anything else in this whole entire world," she replied.

He paused and looked at her with his head tilted to the right. "Wow, that's a better answer than I thought I would get." With that he pushed himself inside of her, she watched his face go from surprise to pleasure in such a short time that it turned her on even more. He continued to caress her nipples but his mouth never left hers unless it was on her neck. They kept it up for so long that George actually came upstairs.

"Hello! Enough is enough, we got customers and I need some help," he said aggravated as he made his way back downstairs.

Fred ignored him as he fucked her harder and harder until he came inside of her and to her surprise she came with him. He rolled off of her and lay down next beside her. "Wow, Mr. Weasley, I would never have guessed that you were a virgin."

"It was you," he said pushing her hair out of her face as she laid her head on his chest and than he pulled her closer to him. "You made me feel that way. I had no control over myself."

She smiled up at him, "I can't take all the credit for that you animal."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I better get to George before he totally flips out."

"I'll be down in a minute," she said pulling the covers over herself as he got dressed. She watched him dress and smiled to herself. He came over and kissed her softly once more before he went downstairs. Sitting up, she smiled to herself. George was amazing but Fred; there was no words to describe that boy. She began getting dressed to go downstairs in an attempt to help. Her smile did not fade that whole day and every once in a while she stole a kiss from one or the other. Still she wondered how she got here. Why had fate actually brought her here and she wondered when she would find out?


	6. 6 Dumbledore's Surprise

Chapter 6

Jewels helped with the customers as best as she could all that day and she enjoyed herself immensely. A little after midday, she noticed an elderly gentleman with a long beard enter the store, he walked right up to her and smiled. "Hello, Jewels, may I have a moment of your time?" She nodded and he followed her upstairs to the apartment area as to have no distractions. They sat down at the table and she looked at him with interest. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am sure that you do not recognize me," she shook her head no in answer. "Mr. Weasley sent me an owl of your appearance at his house this morning. I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"Why would you know about me? I am just a mere muggle."

He smiled, "You aren't exactly a muggle and well I can't actually tell you here so I will be taking you to Hogwarts with me for a bit."

"Hogwarts? The wizarding school?" she asked him.

"Ah, you are aware of such a place?"

"Well, Fred and George filled me in on some things."

"Very nice boys them too, but we must go time is of the essence. Are you ready?"

"I just have to say bye to the boys and than we can go." He nodded as they both got up and went back down the stairs. She ran over to George first and hugged him. "I have to go with Dumbledore."

"What?" he was confused.

"Your father told him I was here. I'll be back though," she said smiling as she kissed him softly.

Fred came up behind them. "You're leaving?"

She turned around and jumped into his arms. "Yeah, I won't be gone long though, I will you both too much." She said smiled as she kissed him too.

Dumbledore cleared his throat from behind them. "Jewels we must be going."

"Don't keep her too long," Fred said looking up at Dumbledore.

"I promise that I won't she will be back before you both know it. Come along Jewels." He said turning to walk out of the shop. As she walked onto the street, he looked over at her. "Hold on to me really tight." Obeying questionably she grabbed tightly onto his robe, soon she felt herself being compressed tightly and than she found herself in an office. She assumed it must have been Dumbledore's office. He offered her a seat as he sat down on the other side of his desk. "I am sure that you have many questions. Some I will be able to answer and others I may not. The first thing I want to show you is this. This is a pensieve, you can see many peoples memories in one of these." Taking a small tube he emptied the contents in. "I want you to look in and relive the memory."

"Whose memory is it?" she asked him.

"Mine. Now lean over and look in," he said to her as she stood up and looked in.

The experience was none she had ever had previously. First she felt herself falling and than she was in this clouding that cleared and she saw this young girl that looked awfully familiar….

"Hello my dear."

"Albus!" the girl screeched excitedly as she ran into his arms, she kissed him softly on the lips and then looked into his eyes. "I missed you."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since I last saw you," he teased.

"The time doesn't matter as long as we are apart. I long to be with you." She said.

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

"Oh, Albus, flattery will get you everywhere," she teased him now.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you think we will ever be married?"

"Of course no one else will have me," he said with a smile.

"Stop that you can get any witch that you want."

He kissed her, "I don't want any other witch; my eyes are only for you."

All of a sudden she realized that Dumbledore was standing next to her and he pulled her out of the memory. She looked oddly at him as they stood by his desk. "What is going on?"

"There is more," he said revealing another vile and pouring it into the pensieve.

Leaning over she fell in again. She recognized herself once again, this time things were a lot different and they were much older.

"Albus, there is something that I must tell you."

He looked over at her with concern in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I have not been well and I have not been able to tell you. I didn't want to break your heart."

"What do you mean break my heart?" he asked her.

"I have been to St. Mungus, they are not sure what is wrong with me. So I came up with an alternative one that I would like you to accept."

"Only if I have no other choice," he said with some hesitation in his voice.

"I am dying; they have not given me much time to live. Oh, Albus, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. Either way, I have no choice. So, I invented this potion. It will make me young again and I wanted you to find me a family to raise me. I will grow up in a different life, but somehow I will find my way back to you even if we can not be together."

He didn't reply for a long time he just soaked in her words and pulled her into his arms. Than with tears in his eyes he replied with, "If there is no other way I will do as you wish my love."

Once again Dumbledore pulled her out of the pensieve. She looked over at him, tears welling up her eyes and not knowing how she should react. She watched as he pulled another vile and emptied it into the pensieve. Once again she leaned over and was absorbed into his thoughts.

Dumbledore sat in a room, a baby sitting on his lap and he talked to her reassuringly. "Juli, everything will be okay. I have the perfect family for you. I will miss you though." He said as he squeezed her to him tightly and than standing up he disappeared into thin air. He appeared again on front porch, he tapped three times on the door and a young man answered the door, "Hello, Mungus, long time no see."

"Professor Dumbledore what brings you here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Come in please, make yourself at home," Mungus said inviting him in.

Dumbledore walked into the house and sat down onto the couch with the baby sitting on his lap. Mungus sat directly across from him on a chair. "Mungus, I know you do not want to have anything to do with our world but this is different. This is Juli, she does not have any parents and she needs a good home. So, I am bringing her here to you."

Just than his wife walked into the room, the baby looked up at her and smiled and the wife smiled back at her, "Oh, isn't she adorable."

"She is yours if you would like her," Dumbledore said to her.

"Oh, John is it true? We can have her?"

Mungus looked between the three of them knowing that he could not say no to either of them and he just nodded his answer as his wife took the baby from Dumbledore and cradled her in her arms.

Once again, Dumbledore pulled her out of his thoughts; she sat down in the chair feeling totally spent. "So, my whole has been a lie?"

"No, it has not been a lie. You just led a different life. You are still Juli Dumbledore, just like you have always been."

"I was your wife."

"Yes, we were married for thirty years before you got sick."

She began to cry. "So what now? How do I go on from here? How can I go back to the twins?"

"Why can't you? I assure you, you will not remember anything from your former life. You didn't want that to happen because you weren't sure if you would ever come back."

"How is that fair to you?"

"It wasn't and it still isn't. I will always love you, well the former you but you are not the same person that you were than."

"Why because I was raised muggle?"

"Well that and other things also, but I will be teaching you again this summer. Than in the fall you will take the last two years of Hogwarts for your schooling. It was something that you decided if you ever came back."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yes, dear, now let's begin with our first lesson. Let's head to the classroom. Everything is laid out for us there," he said standing up as she wiped her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

Chapter 7

That night Jewels went back to the shop. It bothered her that she had another life. She didn't want to tell the twins, she felt that it was more hurtful than it should be. She tried to understand it herself and had a hard time doing so. How could she have had a whole other life and have been totally unaware of it? She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. George had come over and kissed her goodnight. She was waiting for Fred. Rolling over she stared at the wall when she felt the bed move and Fred pull her into his arms.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong."

She turned over and looked at him with what little light was in the room, then gently stroked his face. "I don't deserve you, either of you."

"Stop that, it's not true. What happened today when you went with Dumbledore?"

She couldn't help it, she started to cry and he pulled her to him, not knowing how to react. "Oh, Fred, I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, don't say anything like that."

Pulling away from him, she tried not to be to loud. "I am not a muggle."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a witch once. Awhile back, I just don't remember."

"How could that be possible?"

"Well, you know what a pensive is, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, Dumbledore showed me some memories."

"Whose?"

"His," she said, as she began to relay what she saw to him. He listened as she talked and when she was done she waited for his reaction.

He pulled her closer to him as he took it all in, "So, does this mena you are going to go back to Dumbledore?"

She laughed in spite of her tears. "No, silly. I don't remember any of it. I like you and George. I am not going anywhere unless you two send me away."

"That won't happen; I'm not letting you go anywhere." Leaning up, he kissed her as he wiped her tears away.

"I missed you guys today."

"George and I watched the clock all day waiting for your return. It took so long."

"Than it will be a long summer and what will you do in the fall when I am living at Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I got to go through two years of school before I can stay here permanently."

"Maybe we will open that other shop in Hogsmeade. I will just make sure that I am there all the time."

"You can't be in two places at once."

He laughed, "that's what George is for."

"That is so not fair, Mr. Weasley," she said teasingly.

"Who said anything about being fair?"

"Fred," she said seriously, "things will be different this fall and we won't even see each other much."

"Nonsense, we will find a way, I promise," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Everything will get worked out and everything will be fine."

She closed her eyes in his arms, hoping that he was right and hoping that things never changed because she did not want them to. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Meet the Slytherin Sluts

Chapter 8

The summer went so quickly that when Jewels had gotten onto the Hogwarts Express for school she almost wanted to jump off onto the the ramp and run into the twins arms. She had watched them disappear into the distance looking as sad as she felt and once they were out of sight she collapsed into her chair. Looking towards the isle, Ginny walked by and waved at her, she forced a smile and watched her go on. It was than the door opened, a girl walked in with a big smirk on her face. She plopped herself down across Jewels.

"My name is Amanda, I hear you are going to be in the Slytherin house with us."

Jewels nodded her reply; she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell the twins because they had been totally convinced that she was a Gryffindor. "How do you know who I am?"

"I saw you with Dumbledore this summer; you have been the talk of the entire wizarding world, well, Hogwarts students." Just than the door opened again and another girl made her way in. "Mia!" Amanda screeced; Jewels winced.

"Hi, Amanda," Mia replied as Amanda got up and hugged her. The door opened behind them and they both screeched at Roxy and then they were all hugging; Jewels thought she was in another dimension and looked out the window. It wasn't long before she realized that they were all sitting across from her and staring at her. Amanda spoke first again, "We have our own secret society and we want you to join us."

"Uh, well, I am not interested."

"Just hear us out," Roxy added.

Jewels sighed knowing she would have to listen to it no matter what she said and then Mia began talking. "We are the Slytherin Sluts. Well, we haven't actually done anyone yet, most of it had been a lot of stories we have come up with, but this year we are going to make it happen."

"Why would I want to be in the Slytherin Sluts?" Jewels asked.

"Come on, it is obvious that you are sleeping with the Weasley twins."

Jewels blushed, "I am not."

"Sure you aren't and I am fucking Dumbledore," Amanda said rolling her eyes.

Jewels felt herself getting uncomfortable, "fine, so what if I am?"

"You are going to be our leader," Roxy said smiling.

"What? Why?"

"Cause you have had twin and we are still virgins," Mia said to her.

"Let me get this straight, just because I am sleeping with Fred and George I am automatically a Slytherin Slut and the leader of your group."

"Jewels come on! It'll be fun! It's not like you know anyone else in the Slytherin House. What do you have to lose?" Amanda asked her.

Jewels looked back out the window, "my dignity, my morals; all that shit is going out the door."

"You don't have to change just because you are our leader," Mia said shaking her head. "Well, you do have to get a little meaner, but we will help you work on that."

Jewels shook her head, it wan't like she could hang out with Ginny or Ron or Ron's friends, they were Gryffindor and she had no choice but to hang out with them. They were right though, it could be fun she just didn't have to sleep with anyone else. "I suppose I could keep you girls in like for a bit anyways."

They smiled and then jumped her for a group hug. "You won't regret this," Roxy said to her.

A little while later...

"Mmmmmm, Draco Malfoy," Roxy said drool practically dripping from her mouth.

"Go talk to him," Amanda said.

"No, not yet, I just thought of something. Who does Draco dislike the most at Hogwarts?" Jewels asked them.

"Harry Potter," they all answered in tune.

"Harry Potter?! Are you serious?" They all nodded. "Come with me." They all followed her to the Gryffindor table. "Sup, guys?"

"Hey, Jewels," Ron said smiling.

"Hi," Harry and Hermione added.

"Harry, may I have a word with you for a moment," he looked at Ron, shrugged his shoulders and followed her a little ways from everyone else. "Harry, I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, my girl Roxy, she is kind of interested. I can introduce you if you'd like."

"Uh, okay," he said following her over to Roxy.

"Roxy, Harry. Harry, Roxy." They both exchanged hellos as she looked up and saw Amanda talking to an attractive Gryffindor. Than she noticed Mia eyeing someone. She walked over to her, "Who you checking out, shorty?"

She blushed, "Ron."

"Oh really, should i_"

"No!"

"No? What?" Jewels asked confused.

"Not without Hermione."

"Well, you got to talk to one first. Which one?"

"Hermione."

Jewels grabbed her arm and sat down next to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," she smiled at her; she could tell that she liked her a lot. "This is my new friend, Mia, Mia this is Hermione. And Mia incase you are wondering that is Ron gapping at the both of you from across the table." Jewels turned, looked at him, stuck her tongue out at Ron and then she got up to go sit at the Slythering table. 


	9. Chapter 9 - I Still Love You

Chapter 9

The next morning Jewels awoke to the should of an owl scratching at the window, getting up, she opened the window and let him in, immediately he went right for her bed and dropped the letter. Picking it up, she opened it and read the letter inside:

"Dear Jewels,  
Why didn't you tell us that you were in the Slytherin house? Yes, word does travel fast. I understand why you wouldn't tell us, just be careful, you can't trust them Slytherins. George and I are fine.  
He sends his love as well as I do mine. Oh and we both miss you. Talk to you soon. ~ Fred"

Smiling to herself, she folded the letter, put it back in the envelope and placed it under her pillow as she made her bed. Somehow, the girls and her all managed to be in the same room together. They had explained that they'd would up short last year so her coming to the room was probably an opening they were filling. Dressing herself he made her way down to the common room, a few of the guys were there. Draco was in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle, he looked in her direction and stopped talking.

"Hey, Jewels," he called out as he got up and walked in her direction.

"What Draco?" she flopping down on one side of the couch.

"How about you forget them Weasley twins and give me a chance?" He said sitting next to her.

"How about no," she said she grinned.

"How could you want to be with a Weasley instead of a Malfoy?" he sneered.

"It's easy. Besides, I guess I just prefer red heads over blondes."

He grumbled something under his breath. "Fine. I hear you are leader of a group called the Slytherin Sluts."

"Is there a point to this Draco? I wanted to relax before breakfast."

He gritted his teeth, "Why is Roxy talking to Potter?"

"Oh, that? She likes him why else?"

"Because shes liked me since we started school!"

"Things change my dear Draco," she paused, "why does that make you sad?"

"No! Why Would it? I am Draco Malfoy, I can have anyone I want."

"I am so happy that you have convinced yourself of that. You're jealous of Roxy and Harry."

"I would never be jealous of Potter."

"Than why are you asking me why Rox is talking to him in the first place?"

She swore that she saw steam rising from his ears, "Why am I talking to you anyway?" he said as he got up from the couch.

"I don't know why are you talking to me, Draco?" She asked just as the girls began walking down the stairs, he looked up, turned and walked away in a huff.

She laughed to herself as the girls arrived in front of her.

"What was that about?" Roxy asked her nervously.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy is a tad bit jealous of one Harry Potter."

She snickered as they dropped their mouths in shock. "Really?" Rox asked.

"Yes. Shall we go to breakfast?"

As she stood up they all followed her closely behind. Pansy ran up in front of the group. "Hey!"

"What Pansy?" Jewel asked as she stopped suddenly to inquire what the girl wanted.

"Uhm, well, I wanna know if I can be in your little group," she blurted out.

They all laughed. "That's impossible, Pansy." Jewels said still laughing.

"Wwwhy?"

"Because you just aren't slutty enough for us and not to mention that drooling over Draco doesn't count." Pansy's hands dropped to her side and formed into fists as she stomped off towards the other side of the room. "Come on before there is another interruption."

They managed to make their way to the great hall and as they went in Jewels stopped in the doorway. Dumbledore was just sitting down in his chair. Their eyes connected and it took a minute for the girls to get her attention again. "What?"

"What're you doing?" Amanda asked her.

"Uhm, nothing, let's sit." The girls followed suit and she caught Draco glare at her and then look at Roxy. "Roxy, someone is watching you."

"Who?" she said looking at Draco. Both looked away and blushed.

Everyong laughed but were interrupted by Harry walking over. "Hey," he said.

"What's going on, 'arry?" I said still smiling. "Who might this be with you?" Amanda grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Glancing sideways at her she quickly turned back for introductions.

"Oh," Harry said. "This is Oliver. Oliver Wood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Oliver."

"The pleasure is mine," he said looking around at all the girls and then having his eyes fall on Amanda.

"That's Amanda," Jewels said to him as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"Hello, Oliver. It's been a minute."

"Amanda, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Oh, certainly, I would," she said as he took her hand and led her out of the great hall.

Harry looked over at Roxy, "I was wondering if you'd like to do the same." He said as he held out his hand.

She looked at Draco and watched as the anger and jealousy became evident in his face. Smiling, she looked back at Harry and as she stood up she put her hand in his and said, "Yes, let us go!" Smiling the two walked off.

Jewels turned and looked at Mia, but as she did she realized Hermione and Ron were standing over her and Mia was giggling uncontrollably. She looked at Jewels, "I'm going to go with them, will be alright?"

"Fine, run along kids. Have fun."

Jewels looked down at her plate and realized that it was empty. Looking up, she looked at the head table and caught the headmasters eyes once again. Quickly she got up and left the table. She ran all the way to the Slytherin' Common Room, then proceeded to her bed chambers and jumped onto her bed burying her head under the covers. That's when she lost it and began to cry. She could be so strong with the girls around but everytime that she wa alone, she missed Fred and George so much. Her hand brushed the note, pulling it out, and coming out from under the pillow she reread the note. Then grabbed a quill and paper from the nightstand and began to write:

"My Dearest Fred,

I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I was unsure how you and George would act with a Slytherin your Hogwarts is okay. I have been hanging out with these girls and I already told Draco Malfoy off. But I miss you and I miss George. It is times like these when I am most lonely and I miss your arms around me. Love Always, Jewels"

Folding the note in half, she wiped her tears and got up. She left the bedchambers and walked through the common room and made her way up to Owlry. Getting to the top, she found the owl Fred had sent, she gave him the note, then watched as it took off and was completely out of sight. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry again. That was when she realized that she wasn't alone. Turning to her right, she saw Dumbledore standing there.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," she said as she wiped her tears.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she said sitting down in the corner.

He followed her over and sat down next to her. "I am sorry that you are sad. I saw it this morning when you looked at me."

"I just am so lonely and yet at the same time it is the best thing that has every happened to me."

"Well, you're still adjusting, my dear."

"I am afraid I don't know who I am anymore."

"Surely, you do. You are Jewels Dumbledore."

"Am I, albus, because I sure don't remember that."

"I suppose that is true," he said a bit surprised at the use of his first name. She usually just went with Dumbledore.

She looked up at him, the tears still ran down her cheeks, "I want to know about me. Who I was."

"What would be the point? You are a different person now."

"Am I really or are you just telling me that?"

"What? What do you mean?" he said surprised.

"It's you. The way you look at me. I am the person that I was when you knew me, when you loved me, aren't I?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are."

"And you are in love with me now?"

Dumbledore's eyes met hers, "I can't deny that. Only you could ever see right threw me."

"I spent all that time over the summer with you and we got close. You pretended that I wa just your student, but I wasn't. We both know that. At the same time I tried to deny what I was feeling with Fred and George I am not saying that I don't adore them, but Albus, they aren't you."

He sat there unsure of what to say.

"I know. I know we can't be together and I know that none of it makes sense, yet at the same time it does."

"No, no we can't be together," he said as he looked at the floor.

"How am I going to stay at Hogwarts for two years knowing that you are steps away from me and my distractions or miles away."

"I don't suppose that I have an answer to that."

"Albus, there is something I must tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"I have been having dreams. Dreams of you and I from our previous life together and I-I can't shake them from my thoughts."

"Oh." He said now realizing why everything was so confusing.

"Albus, I loved you completely and unconditionally. How do I get passed that?"

"You don't. You take it with you where ever you go, like I do. Besides, I won't be around much longer."

"Don't say that! Are you sick? Are you dying?" she said getting up and touching his face.

"No, I am fine and no I am not dying." He said as he took her hands in his. "Don't worry you're pretty little head over things that you have no control over."

"But how can I go on without you?"

Smiling, "like you always have," he said as he pointed at her heart. "I will always be there, I always have been just like you have always been there for me."

"I don't think I can."

"My love you have no choice," he said wiping her tears. "As long as I am alive, you can come to me whenever you need me. When my time is up I will tell you, but for now we must part before someone finds us and you my dear are late for class. I will speak with Professor Snape now so he knows why you have missed class today." Getting up he grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Go clean your face and get yourself situated for the rest of the day."

As he turned to leave, she called to him, "Albus."

"Yes," he said turning around. The next thing that he knew she was in his arms and he was holding the woman that he loved. The woman that he had fallen in love with so many years before was finally back in his arms. He squeezed her tightly to him.

Then she pulled away and looked up into his eyes, she was still crying. "I love you and I always will." She said as she walked away from him and made her way down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10 - Unlikely Ally

Chapter 10

"How come you weren't in potions this morning?" Amanda asked her as they made their way to their Care of Magical Creature class.

"I was busy," she said without hesitation.

Roxy looked at the other two girls, "what aren't you telling us?"

"Listen, if it was important for you to know than I would tell you. I had to take care of something."

The girls looked at each other once again, as they gathered with the rest of the class more at the back. Draco looked at Jewels, huffed and then looked at Roxy. Jewels looked amongst the two Slytherins realized that they were looking at each other and not looking away. She elbowed Roxy, "What is that all about?"

"What?" Roxy asked surprised. Jewels nodded in Draco's direction. "Oh, that," she blushed. "Draco came and talked to me today."

"He did now, about what?"

"Me talking to Harry, he said true Slytherin don't date Gryffindors."

"Little does he know that he doesn't know everything," Jewels scoffed tossing him a dirty look as she did.

"Well, I got rid of Harry," Roxy said nervously.

"Good. It was apart of the plan," Jewels looked at the other two.

Mia stuttered, "Well, I have Ron, but Amanda and I have to share Hermione."

Jewels raised her eyebrow as she looked at Amanda.

"Errr, Oliver is a sweet boy and I'm going to keep him."

"Good. Good. Now you're happy. We're the Slytherin Sluts." Jewels said trying not to notice Hermione winking at Mia and Amanda.

The girls exchanged looks what wondering what was wrong with her.

"Jewels, why are you biting our heads off?" Amanda asked.

"If I have to be a Slytherin might as well fit the part," she said with a nod, as Hagrid began talking about todays creature.

"But that's not who yu are," Mia said stepping back a few steps.

Jewels looked at the girls, not knowing what she could do or say next. Then she did what she always did, she turned and walked away. Without looking back she walked all the way back to the castle and again the tears started falling down her face. As she climbed to the top of the stairs, he heard someone coming up behind her and she turned to meet them. It was the last person that she wanted to see. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Did you follow me to laugh at me because I am not in the mood."

"I didn't. You and I need to talk."

"About what? So you can tell me that I am a Slytherin and that I shouldn't date a Gryffindor? There are a million things about me that you don't even know if not more. What the hell could Draco Malfoy have to say to me?"

He got to the top of the stairs, stood next to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Jewels, why are you crying?"

She laughed, "You'd think I was insane if I told you."

"I don't. If you want to tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine."

"It's not worth telling. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be me. I don't want to-," he cut her off by kissing her and she accepted willingly.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand leading her to the Slytherin Common room and on up to the boys bedchambers. "You're who I really want," he said running his hand down her cheek.

"Draco," she said through her tears. "Why me? You know nothing about me. What's wrong with Roxy?"

"Nothings wrong with Roxy, she's just not you." He said as he kissed her again.

"I shouldn't be up here. We are going to get caught," she said attempting to pull away.

He grabbed her arm, "Everyone is in class as well as the teachers. Beides that's what silencing spells are for."

Turning back around, she faced him again and looked back up into his eyes. "But you know I have a boyfriend, well boyfriends."

"I don't care about them. All I care about is you and me and right now." He said taking her hand and leading her to his bed. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and cast the silencing spell, he then turned and began to kiss her pulling her into his bed as he did. They laid down for a few minutes, holding her and then he reached up and closed the curtains. "You're so beautiful," he said not taking his eyes off of her.

Still she cried, "I'm sorry."

"Jewels," he said climbing on top of her, "I'm going to make you smile."

She closed her eyes as his hands slid up her shirt, "someone needs to," she said. When she opened her eyes he was smiling down at her. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk. It was a genuine smile that came from his heart.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, you look awfully sexy when you smile."

"It's you that make me smile like this," he said unbuttoning his pants.

She smiled and the realization that she wan't crying anymore as she devoured his lips then she moved his hand and slid her hand inside of his pants. He pushed his pants down as she stroked him and he moaned into her mouth. Then he pushed her pants down and stuck his fingers in her pussy. "Fuck me, Draco," she moaned softly.

"You can be my Princess Slytherin Slut," he said pushing himself inide her wet pussy.

Moaning at his entrance, she looked into his eyes, they were filled with lust. It was something she saw in the twins eyes on several occasions. He began to grind himself in and out of her which caused her to throw her head back and close her eyes. "Harder." she said as he picked up his speed and rammed himself in and out of her.

"You're so wet," he said pulling her head forward and kissing her again. Then said, "I'm going to cum soon."

"Make me cum with you. Draco, that feels so good," she cooed and moaned.

He held her hands as he rammed in and out of her, then they simultaneously erupted in orgasm and he collapsed on top of her. Rolling off he pulled her close to him and all that they heard was sounds of their breathing as it evened out.

Ten minutes later Draco spoke, "I knew it would that amazing."

"I just complicated things even worse for me."

"How's that?"

"Draco, I don't have feelings for you."

He laughed, "Jewels, you are for sure my Princess Slytherin Slut but I wanted you because you and I are alot alike."

"Are we? I hadn't noticed."

"Sure we are. We're both leaders of our little groups. We are both breathtaking to look at. I have felt you are my mirror image."

"I am not sure on the inside that we are the same," she said looking at the top of the bunk bed.

"Do you think the way I act is the way I really am?" he chuckled. "As I said we are both the same. We are both afraid that everyone will find out who we aren't."

"How'd you know that?" she asked shocked.

"Because I can see right through you, maybe I am the only one but that is what connects us."

"The only other person that knows that me is-"

"Dumbledore." He said smiling as he finished her sentence.

She pulled away from him. "What how'd you know that?"

"I have seen the way you look at him and I have also heard inklings of your summer together."

"Oh. I should go now."

"No, I am not ready for you to leave yet."

"What are we going to do have tea and scones?"

"See, now that's why you are my Princes and no we're not. You are going to talk to me."

"No, I can't tell you."

"Why not? Who else are you going to tell?'

"My friends. My girls."

He laughed again, "You won't tell me. Just like you won't tell Roxy that I fucked the shit out of you."

"No, you're right I won't tell her that because I wouldn't break her heart."

"Than tell me what's bothering you," he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Draco, I...just...can't. You wouldn't understand."

"I know you're last name isn't really Hamnett."

"What?"

"I know it's Dumbledore."

"What? How?"

"My father found out. Not a big deal. And for that matter I didn't tell anyone because I don't think that it's anyones business."

"So, what are you going to do blackmail me now?"

"I don't have to. You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you. If you want me you know how to find me."

"You do realize that is only part of the secret."

"I know but I am not going to push you to tell me the rest if you aren't ready. As I said you know how to find me."

"But what about your secret," she said as their eyes connected again.

"oh, you want to know a secret about me?" he said smiling. "What more do you want to know? You know how good of a lover I am. You know how I am on the inside."

"I am still am not sure if I trust you or not."

"How about this," he paused as he kissed her softly on the lips. "My father is a death eater but I am not."

"So you're not following the dark lord."

He shook his head no, as he kissed her again. "No," he said pushing her shirt up over her head, "I really am a pussy," he said as he kissed his way down her neck. "I am ready for round 2. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me, my prince," she said smiling down at him.


End file.
